Ultima oportunidad
by KugaFujino
Summary: Continuación de la historia con Lemon :D ! I hope you'll like it! review please * *
1. Despertar

Última Oportunidad

Capitulo 1 - Despertar

Sábado 6:30 a-m- una castaña lentamente despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol. Se estiró un poco y entonces notó la ausencia de cierto calor al otro lado de la cama, volteó y efectivamente, la presencia de Natsuki no se hallaba. Se acomodó en una posición sentada, apoyando la espalda en la pared, miró a su alrededor y también notó que no era su habitación. Entonces recuerdos de la noche anterior bombardearon su mente.

_**Flashback**_

Shizuru llegaba a casa de su trabajo de medio tiempo para encontrarlo vacío, suspiró dejó sus llaves en la mesita de café, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero, se retiró los zapatos y los acomodó a un lado para que no estorbasen el camino, entonces se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su té de la tarde, puso a hervir el agua, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó un numero muy conocido, esperó 4 tonos y contestaron.

-Aló- contestó una voz femenina.

-¿Natsuki?- dijo la castaña con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-Ella está en la ducha en este momento, ¿Quiere dejarle el mensaje?- respondió la misma voz que hasta ahora notó sonaba algo somnolienta.

A estas alturas dudas invadían la mente de la castaña. Desde hace ya 1 mes Natsuki estaba distante, llegaba tarde a casa y solo lo hacía para ir a dormir de inmediato, apenas intercambiaban un par de palabras y a la mañana siguiente salía muy temprano. Sin embargo nunca sus dudas se habían materializado tanto como ahora. Su mayor miedo ahora se le presentaba y más en sima contestando el celular de su novia mientras esta estaba en la ducha.

-Solo dígale que la llamó Shizuru- respondió con voz temblorosa la castaña.

-Es-espera dijiste Shi…- "Click".

Terminando la llamada, la castaña procedió a dejar el celular a un lado, se sirvió el té con el agua recientemente hervida, volvió a sentarse, tomó la taza con su temblorosa mano, y notó en su reflejo como silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Incrédula llevó su mano libre a su mejilla y notó que efectivamente estaba húmeda bajó la taza, posicionándola nuevamente en su platillo y comenzó a sollozar con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, sollozos que eran los únicos que llenaban el silencio del departamento.

Tan inmersa estaba en su agonía que no se percató del sonido de un motor fuera del edificio, tampoco la violenta apertura y cierre de la puerta del departamento, ni los pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Shizuru…-


	2. Resolución

Última Oportunidad

Capitulo 2 – Resolución

-Shizuru…- una voz algo ronca y familiar la paró en seco. Se tensó y su respiración se agitó.

-¿Shizuru? Escucha yo…-

-No Natsuki… si vas a decir algo como "no es lo que piensas", mejor déjalo así…-

-Pero es que no lo es…- se acercó más a la castaña, iba a poner una mano en su hombro, pero fue abruptamente alejada por la mano de esta- Shizuru por favor créeme…

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo la oji rubí con la mirada al suelo, su cabello cubriendo su rostro, una mano sujetando fuertemente en la orilla de la mesa, la otra empuñada sobre su corazón. Lentamente alzó la vista hacia la chica que estaba de pie a un lado de ella, la cual mostraba indecisión y evadía su mirada.

-Es uhmm… una amiga… me ha estado ayudando en algunas cosas…- respondió nerviosamente la peliazul empeorando la tormenta de emociones de su novia.

-Si es una amiga como dices ¿Cómo es que no la conozco?- le cortó Shizuru con una postura desafiante, la cual no llegaba a sus ojos, que se encontraban llenos de lagrimas y prácticamente rogaban por una explicación. Cuando no recibió respuesta alguna de Natsuki continuó diciendo- hace 1 mes mas o menos que actúas raro, te levantas temprano, llegas tarde, apenas me saludas y te vas directamente a la habitación a dormir, no me has besado en 2 semanas, ni siquiera un arazo un te quiero ¡Nada!- rompió en un llanto desgarrador la castaña dejando congelada a Natsuki, nunca la había visto así de sus ya casi 2 años de relación, nunca la había visto tan destrozada, le partía el corazón la escena y más sabiendo que la causa era ella.

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, empuño fuerte sus manos, tensó la mandíbula, se dio mil bofetadas mentales por su estupidez, quería decirle pero era muy pronto, un mes de esfuerzos se irían a la basura, quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero palabras de aliento no salían de su boca. La amaba mas que nada en el mundo, y le enfermaba saber que lo único que su cuerpo hacía era estar ahí parado, observando como su Shizuru era destruida por dudas que ella ayudó a cosechar.

Pasaron 15 minutos donde ninguna palabra salio de ninguna de ellas, solo silenciosos sollozos acompañaban al incesante tic del reloj de la sala. Entonces Shizuru lentamente se puso de pie respiró profundamente, aclaró su garganta, bebió de un sorbo el ahora frío té, secó sus lagrimas y dijo.

-Gracias Natsuki, por estos 2 maravillosos años…- la peliazul abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante estas palabras, lagrimas caían con mayor fuerza mientras observaba con horror como su relación se destruía por un malentendido. Quiso hablar pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía formular palabras, y su pecho dolía tanto que tuvo que llevar una mano a el intentando apaciguar el dolor- Siempre fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad… - una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al recordar el día en que Natsuki se le había confesado, hace ya 2 años, meses después del termino del Carnaval HiME. Entonces miró directamente a Natsuki a los ojos- demasiado bueno…- pausó un momento donde tomó bocanadas de necesario aire, intentando aguantar las lagrimas que querían volver a escapar- Ookini Natsuki… ahora si me disculpas, es tarde y quiero dormir, mañana tengo mucho que hacer, empezando por buscar departamento- con esto la castaña caminó pasando a la aun petrificada Natsuki, se dirigió al cuarto de las visitas, abrió la puerta y se volteó una ultima vez para ver al amor de su vida, parada como estatua en la entrada de la cocina, sonrió un poco ante tan tierna y hermosa imagen, terminó de entrar en la habitación y se encerró allí.

2 minutos después sintió nuevamente movimiento en la habitación…


	3. Esperanza

Ultima Oportunidad

Capitulo 3 – Esperanza

2 minutos pasaron cuando Natsuki recobró el control sobre su cuerpo, corrió hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido la castaña.

Knock knock

-¡¿Shizuru?!... no puedes hacerme esto por favor, todo tiene una explicación…- desesperación y urgencia inundaba el tono de la peliazul. No recibió respuesta entonces insistió – Shizuru es verdad que he actuado indiferente, pero no me di cuenta hasta ahora, por lo tanto no medité en el daño que te hacía, lo lamento mucho…, todo tiene una explicación, pero si te digo ahora de echará a perder, dame 1 día es todo lo que te pido, mañana a las 6 de la tarde, por favor veámonos en la salida de la academia y todo te será explicado…- aun no había respuesta. Se comenzó a desesperar mucho más con el silencio de la castaña, empezó a considerar la posibilidad de entrar a la fuerza y rogar de rodillas cuando escucho un "click" en la puerta. Alivio lleno su ser al ver como se abría la puerta y una figura emergía de la habitación. No supo si fue el aura vulnerable, la ropa algo desordenada o quizás el hecho de que estuvo a punto de perderla, tal vez las 3, pero el momento en que Shizuru estuvo al alcance de su visión pensó que era la mujer mas hermosa del universo y decidió en ese momento que nunca sería capaz de vivir sin ella, le bastaron un par de minutos para entender eso, y agradeció a todas las entidades religiosas y no religiosas, que por primera vez en su vida, su cerebro reconoció ese hecho tan rápido.

-De acuerdo Natsuki, te concederé el beneficio de la duda, mañana a las 6 estaré en la academia…- dijo la castaña con un semblante serio que no demostraba ninguna otra emoción. Natsuki cayó de rodillas y se aferró a una de las manos de la castaña repitiendo incesantemente "te amo", "gracias" y su palabra favorita "Shizuru".

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás mi amor, y te juro por todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuve y tengo que nunca…- no logró continuar porque Shizuru lentamente quitó su mano de entre las de Natsuki. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos momentos hasta que la castaña rompió el silencio.

-Buenas noches Natsuki, es tarde y ambas debemos descansar- dicho esto le dio a Natsuki una sincera sonrisa que causo en Natsuki una sensación de mariposas en su estomago y le devolvió la sonrisa _"siempre estoy pensando en ti Natsuki",_ recordaron esas palabras ambas. Se levantó del suelo y vio como Shizuru lenta y graciosamente volvía a entrar a la habitación. Sería la primera noche en 1 año y medio que no dormirían juntas, pero aquella llama de esperanza que encendió la castaña, abrigó un poco aquella fría noche.

Fin Flashback.

Una sonrisa de alivio adornó el bello rostro de Shizuru, se volvió a estirar y vio su reloj que marcaba las 8:30 a.m. en cualquier momento Natsuki debía partir al trabajo que consiguió por las vacaciones. No obstante un leve golpe en la puerta le probó lo contrario.

-Umm ¿Shizuru?... ¿puedo entrar?- una nerviosa Natsuki estaba parada fuera de la habitación. Escuchar su voz fue lo único que necesitó para que la sonrisa que tenía se ampliara. Ya se imaginaba a Natsuki con orejas y cola de perrito regañado, pateando piedras imaginarias en el suelo, pero debía recordarse a si misma, que la chica aun no "demostraba su inocencia" y que debía permanecer neutral.

-Adelante Natsuki- dijo tranquilamente la castaña. Cuando finalmente la vio, su corazón comenzó a latir rápida y dolorosamente. Ahí estaba Natsuki, con el pelo recogido, el rostro sonrojado, llevando aun el pijama, pantuflas de perrito y una bandeja con el desayuno y una rosa blanca para ella. Tuvo que recolectar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre la chica, abrazarla, llenarla de besos y… otras cosas- Buenos días Natsuki-

-Buenos días Shizuru ¿dormiste bien?- dijo la peliazul, mientras se acercaba a la castaña- se que te dije que te explicaría todo esta tarde, y lo haré, pero pensé que te gustaría si te sorprendía con el desayuno en la cama…- _"awwww, ¡tan linda!"_ pensó Shizuru, recibió la bandeja de las manos de Natsuki, y la volvió a mirar a la cara luego de acomodarla en su regazo, lo que vio hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, Natsuki la miraba tímidamente como queriendo confirmar si lo que hizo estaba bien o sería regañada por ser un mal cachorrito.

-Dormí bien y gracias por el desayuno es un lindo detalle- entonces miró de nuevo la bandeja y notó que solo había uno de todo, así que preguntó- ¿Natsuki no comerá conmigo?- el rostro de Natsuki entonces se iluminó por el solo hecho de saber que la castaña, no estaba tan molesta como para negarle el placer de comer a su lado. Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más salió de la habitación rápidamente y volvió cargando su propio desayuno en otra bandeja. Prácticamente veía como Natsuki meneaba su cola imaginaria de felicidad.

Ambas comieron tranquilamente compartiendo uno que otro comentario, hasta que Natsuki tuvo que partir a su trabajo y Shizuru prepararse para su día. Aquella reunión a las 6 de la tarde en la academia, se veía tan lejana, que ninguna pudo dejar de pensar en ello, una deseando que todo saliera bien, y la otra confiando en que su novia no mentía al decir que no se arrepentiría.

Continuara…


	4. Sorpresa Parte 1

Ultima Oportunidad.

Capitulo 4 - Sorpresa

El resto del día pasó fue lento y tortuoso, pero cuando el reloj finalmente marcó las 5 pm. la ansiedad y emoción hicieron que el tiempo pasara volando. Tanto así que la castaña estaba retrasada.

Natsuki miraba constantemente su reloj, ya eran las 6:08 y ni rastro de su posible ex novia. No era de Shizuru el llegar tarde, y menos a algo tan importante y que además relacionara a Natsuki. Preocupación era evidente en el rostro de la ojiverde, volvió a ver su reloj 6:09. _"¿Dónde está?, ¿y si le pasó algo?, ¿y si se arrepintió? No, no, no debe haber una explicación lógica… el tráfico, si puede ser que sea el tráfico…"_.

Mientras tanto Shizuru se acercaba a toda velocidad a la Academia, venía corriendo lo más agraciadamente como su prisa permitía. Casi atropelló a una anciana, tuvo que saltar sobre unos perros callejeros que estaban peleando en su camino, esquivó un balón de futbol de unos niños los cuales aplaudieron a Shizuru, asombrados de la rapidez y fluidez de sus movimientos. Shizuru solo les sonrió y siguió su camino, miró su reloj _"6:10… ya casi"_. Entonces un auto rojo se detuvo enfrente de ella, y apareció una nauseabunda Midori, con una tranquila Youko.

-¿Shizuru-san, te diriges a la academia?, ¿necesitas un aventón?- preguntó Youko.

-Si, muchas gracias Youko sensei- dijo la castaña. Entonces subió al automóvil y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad lo más rápido posible. Sabía como su sensei conducía, ya que había pasado por esa experiencia aquella vez en la playa mientras buscaban a Natsuki, Mai y Mikoto. En menos de 30 segundos ya estaban en la entrada de la academia, y Shizuru les pidió que la dejaran ahí. Se despidió y nuevamente agradeció a sus 2 maestras, para luego mirar a sus alrededores, en busca de la peliazul. Nadie a la vista. _"¿Se habrá cansado de esperarme?, ¿tan poco le importo que ni 10 minutos puede esperarme? Calma Shizuru, no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas" _se dijo a si misma.

Entonces notó que en árbol mas cercano a la puerta de la academia, colgaba un morral violeta de género, con un sobre azul atado a el. Se acercó y notó que tenía escrito su nombre en letras plateadas. _"Es la letra de mi Natsuki"_ pensó luego de reconocer casi inmediatamente la desordenada letra de su novia. Soltó el morral y el sobre, revisó primero el morral, pero estaba totalmente vacío, entonces procedió a abrir el sobre.

_**Shizuru:**_

_** Primero que todo, debo explicarte que todo lo que sucederá a continuación es parte de la sorpresa que he venido preparando desde hace mas de 1 mes atrás. Inicialmente te la daría como regalo de cumpleaños, pero las cosas se me salieron de control, en cambio te lo doy como confirmación del gran amor que siento por ti. **_

_**Shizuru como te lo dije alguna vez, fuiste la primera en venir a mi, cuando no podía confiar en nadie, y es gracias a ello, que no me convertí en alguien como lo era Nao en el tiempo del carnaval HiME. Lo primero que pensé al conocerte fue "Es una chica hermosa, pero extraña", si fue aquella vez en el jardín de flores, y es ahí donde comenzó todo, y donde comenzaba inicialmente mi sorpresa, así que esa es tu primera parada. El morral consérvalo, lo necesitaras luego, ya sabrás para que. **_

_**Te ama tu Natsuki.**_

_**P.D: Esta vez sabes exactamente donde ir, pero en los siguientes pasos tendrás que adivinar, no te preocupes, todos los sitios están dentro de la academia. Se que puedes hacerlo, ya que me conoces más que nadie, y sabes como funciona mi mente incluso mejor que yo.**_

Shizuru se sintió estúpida por haber dudado de Natsuki, sentía la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos y disculparse, pero sabía que eso tendría que esperar, ya que al parecer debía primero encontrar una serie de pistas que la llevarían a donde está ella. Con paso seguro comenzó su camino al jardín de flores, observando el familiar y hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la academia, hace más de 2 años que se había graduado, y no había tenido tiempo para recorrerlo de esta manera. Solo venía de vez en cuando a recoger a Natsuki después de clases y eso es todo. Luego de unos minutos llegó al lugar y se detuvo en el mismo punto de hace 5 años atrás cuando vio por primera vez a Natsuki, miro en dirección, donde había encontrado a Natsuki aquella vez. Obviamente no encontró a Natsuki allí, se acercó unos pasos y entre las flores vio otro sobre atado a una bolsita púrpura. Esta vez decidió ver que le decía Natsuki antes de ver si era algún tipo de pista.

_**Shizuru:**_

_** Desde el primer momento en que te conocí, me has dado muchas cosas, así que esta oportunidad, espero devolver el afecto, al menos una cuarta parte de ellos.**_

_**Tu primer regalo fue compañía, sabes muy bien que después que mi madre muriese, mi padre me abandonó, para vivir una nueva vida con su nueva familia. Entonces al despertar de mi coma, me encontré totalmente sola en el mundo, no quería tampoco a nadie cerca mí, por miedo a que me hicieran lo mismo que mi padre, fue entonces que tu apareciste, y aunque al principio me molestaba tu presencia, y te apartaba rudamente, nunca me abandonaste y me hiciste comprender lo importante que es estar con otras personas. Gracias Shizuru espero que mi regalo, te acompañe siempre.**_

_**Con amor Natsuki.**_

_**P.D: La pista la encontrarás en la bolsa.**_

Sin pensarlo más, Shizuru abrió la bolsa y vacío su contenido en su mano, vio un papel doblado y una cadena plateada con el dije mas hermoso que había visto en su vida era una rosa roja esculpida en rubí con adornos de hojas verdes alrededor de la piedra. No aguantó la emoción y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. _"Ara, nunca creí que mi Natsuki fuera tan tierna. Atesoraré este collar por siempre". _Se puso el collar y lo admiró una vez más por unos momentos hasta que recordó la nota que aún estaba en su mano. Limpió sus lágrimas, y desdobló el papel, que contenía una sola palabra. _"Amistad. Me pregunto que querrá decirme"._ Miró el papelito por unos 10 segundos, entonces una idea le vino a la mente, guardó la bolsita, la carta y la nota en su nuevo morral y comenzó a caminar. _"Que amable Natsuki al considerar que necesitaría algo donde guardar las cosas"._

Después de caminar por unos minutos llegó uno de los puntos donde a veces solían almorzar juntas. Miró sus alrededores un momento y divisó al pié de un árbol de cerezo, otro paquete púrpura un poco mas grande que el anterior, con otro sobre azul sobre el paquete. Se sentó sobre el césped, tomó ambos objetos, los puso sobre su regazo, y comenzó a abrir el sobre.

_**Shizuru:**_

_** Tu segundo gran regalo que me diste, fue tu amistad. Si llegaste hasta aquí, debes recordar que fue aquí donde una vez, mientras almorzábamos te pregunte.**_

"_**¿Shizuru? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo?". A lo cual tu simplemente me sonreíste sinceramente y dijiste "Por que te quiero, somos amigas ¿verdad?". En aquel momento no entendía lo que era la amistad, mi único amigo había sido Dhuran mi perro que murió junto con mi madre, nunca había tenido un amigo humano, y fue entonces que algo comenzó a cambiar mi manera de verte, poco a poco me acercaba mas a ti, no sabía por que pero creía completamente en tus palabras, sabía que tu me entenderías y ayudarías. No me equivoqué, sin embargo malinterprete de alguna manera nuestra amistad, ya que solamente yo recibía, pero no daba mucho a cambio. Sin embargo tu nunca dijiste nada, nunca pediste nada que no naciera de mi darte. Me arrepiento haber perdido todos esos años, los perdí por que estaba tan envuelta con la venganza de mi madre, que no veía lo que desde un principio debía ser lo más importante en mi nueva vida. Gracias de nuevo Shizuru, por entregarme, el mejor y mas sincero regalo que un ser humano puede dar, que es la amistad, tu real regalo, puedes recogerlo luego, ya comprenderás por que no podía envolverlo.**_

_**Amandote más a cada segundo, Natsuki.**_

"_Ara, sabes que nunca olvidaré ningún momento que pasé contigo Natsuki, para ese entonces ya te habías convertido en algo muy importante para mi, aunque aún no razonaba completamente que era". _Abrió el paquete y dentro encontró otro papel doblado y una placa dorada con el nombre "Kyohime" inscrito en el. La placa tenía un collar púrpura, con pequeñas naginatas rojas dibujadas a lo largo. No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante las ocurrencias de su amada. Era demasiado lindo y tierno, solo le preguntaba que tipo de mascota le habría regalado. Abrió el papel que tenía en la mano, y escrito decía "Autoestima", lo que dejó muy pensativa a nuestra chica de Kyoto. Esta pista si estaba, muy complicada. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en su mente algún recuerdo, relacionado con autoestima. Después de unos momentos se rió ligeramente, y guardó sus pertenencias para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

Continuara…


	5. Sorpresa Parte 2

Última Oportunidad

Capitulo 5 – Sorpresa parte 2

Shizuru tuvo que atravesar toda la academia, para llegar donde se encontraba su próxima pista. A cada segundo el juego le gustaba más y más, era como una recopilación de los momentos más importantes desde que conoció a su Princesa de Hielo, y le alegraba saber, que estos no pasaron desapercibidos por la chica de ojos verdes, es más los atesoraba al igual que ella.

Finalmente llegó a la zona del bosque, donde Natsuki usualmente esconde su motocicleta. Caminó por entre árboles y arbustos, hasta encontrarse a escasos metros de una muy familiar motocicleta. No era la misma de aquella vez, ya que la primera explotó en la emboscada que le puso Nao a Natsuki, y la segunda se destruyó, durante la batalla final de ambas. Sonrió al recordar buenos momentos alrededor de esa motocicleta, se acercó más y vio el traje de cuero sobre el asiento del conductor, justo como lo dejaba Natsuki, cuando se cambiaba de ropa. También vio que sobre el asiento trasero de la moto, su usual puesto, yacía un paquete más grande que el anterior, con el distintivo sobre azul. _"Ara, cada vez crecen mas los regalos, me pregunto de que tamaño será el ultimo fufufu"._ Siguió caminando por el lado de la motocicleta, mientras ausentemente acariciaba la superficie de esta con su mano. Cuando finalmente llegó al asiento trasero, tomó delicadamente el sobre, tenía su nombre escrito en plateado, con la misma letra desordenada de su novia; lo abrió.

_**Shizuru:**_

_** Nunca te dije eso, ya que sé que encontrarás la manera de avergonzarme, pero lo más probable es que te lo hayas imaginad. Antes de conocerte no me importaba que pensara de mí la gente, ya que a nadie le ofrecía ni una segunda mirada. Pero luego de que te abriste camino en mi vida, secretamente disfrutaba que te fijaras en mí, que notaras mi ropa, mi pelo, etc., siempre lo hacías para avergonzarme y sacar de mí esos estúpidos sonrojos, que hasta ahora no puedo controlar. (Se que en este momento debes tener una de "esas" sonrisas en el rostro y que intentaras molestarme luego) Hay una ocasión en especifico, que fue la mas extrema para mi, se que recuerdas ese momento tan vividamente como yo, yo estaba aquí en mi punto secreto, cambiándome de ropa a mi uniforme, cuando de la nada apareciste con una sonrisa maliciosa, y comenzaste a bombardearme con comentarios obscenos sobre mi escasez de ropa, el maravilloso gusto que había adoptado en lencería y que estabas orgullosa de haberme enseñado esas cosas. Para cuando terminaste de hablar, mi rostro estaba tan rojo como tomate, y casi me desmayo por la cantidad de sangre en mi cabeza. A pesar de mostrarme molesta en ese momento, tus palabras elevaron algo mi ego, y desde entonces, me sentí más cómoda conmigo misma, y hasta noté como el número de indeseados fans aumentaban, incluso mis compañeras de salón, me halagaban cuando íbamos a los vestidores de chica. Es molesto, lo sé, pero al no tratar de ocultarlo, encontré algo de tranquilidad.**_

_**Espero que el regalo, simbolice mi agradecimiento, y te demuestre una vez más, lo que tus enseñanzas lograron en mí.**_

_**Tratando cada día de acostumbrarme a tus bromas, Natsuki.**_

_**P.D: Tu próxima pista es "Consejo"**_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Shizuru, no pudo evitar reír de buena gana, ante las ocurrencias de su chica, Era increíble que hasta en hechos tan perversos, fuera simplemente ¡adorable! _"Ara definitivamente encontraré la oportunidad de molestar a Natsuki luego por eso, se que el sonrojo será mayor fufufu"._ Pensó Shizuru mientras trataba de controlar la melodiosa risa que escapaba incontrolable de sus labios.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, hasta que al fin pudiese controlar su risa, con respiraciones profundas, y masajes en sus mejillas adoloridas, cesó la risa, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y limpió sus lágrimas. Entonces procedió a abrir el paquete, no sin antes de volver a leer la pista que le había dejado Natsuki. _"Consejo, creo que ya sé donde puede ser"_, dejó esos pensamientos de lado por un momento y terminó de abrir el paquete. Al verlo ni siquiera trató de disimular el sonrojo. Era el conjunto de lencería más hermoso y sexy que había visto. Un brassiere rojo de encaje, con bordados en forma de rosas negras y moradas, una tanga roja con el mismo diseño, que escasamente cubría lo suficiente, y una bata semitransparente, también rojo con pequeñas plumas en los bordes superiores e inferiores. Se quedó mirando y acariciando levemente el conjunto por varios minutos, anonadada, impresionada. Cuando recuperó su compostura, miró hacia todos lados, insegura si acaso alguien la hubiese estado observando. Guardó su regalo en el morral, junto con la carta y se encaminó a su nuevo destino.

Al llegar al área del Circulo de Cristal, donde cada año para celebrar el festival de Tamayura, se atan lazos con el nombre de la persona que te gusta, conseguirás estar con ella. Ausentemente se acercó al montón de lazos aún atados, y vio un distintivo lazo violeta, que tenía escrito Kuga Natsuki en una elegante letra. Lo tocó delicadamente, sonrió y murmuró un "gracias", antes de soltarlo. Iba a seguir su camino cuando, notó que al lado de este, se encontraban 2 lazos azules con el nombre Fujino Shizuru. Miró más de cerca y reconoció la letra de su Natsuki, dejando aparecer una gran y tierna sonrisa. Uno de los lazos se veía algo viejo, supuso que era del festival del año pasado, mientras el otro se veía algo más nuevo, lo que sería de este año _"Ara, entonces es por eso que Natsuki se negaba tan rotundamente a venir a atar lazos aquí"_. Acarició los lazos tiernamente, y siguió su camino a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y de inmediato notó otro paquete púrpura con el sobre azul, sobre el escritorio que utiliza el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Se acercó al escritorio, se sentó en la silla del presidente, y tomó unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor y recordar aquellos buenos momentos junto con Reito, Haruka, Yukino y por supuesto su Natsuki. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, suspiró alegremente, y volvió a abrirlos para encontrar la carta azul y comenzar a abrirlo. _"Aunque me gusta este juego, ya quiero encontrar a mi Natsuki. Ojala no me torture mucho más"._

_**Shizuru:**_

_** Nunca te agradecí apropiadamente cuando me ayudabas prestándome tu acceso como presidente del consejo. Hace 1 año me dijiste que la única razón por la cual te postulaste, fue para que yo obtuviera información de la escuela. Nunca medité el gran sacrificio que hacías solo para ayudarme. Tampoco te agradecí nunca, todas esas veces que aliviabas mis preocupaciones con una taza de té y ligeras pláticas, llenas de palabras de comprensión y ayuda. El regalo que tengo para esta oportunidad, simboliza todos aquellos buenos momentos, y aquellos que espero podamos seguir disfrutando a futuro.**_

_**Sinceramente agradecida, te ama tu Natsuki.**_

_**P.D: Aquí termina la cacería, cuando estés lista, te estaré esperando en el gimnasio.**_

Shizuru ansiosamente abrió el paquete, y encontró un Kimono hermoso, similar al que se le arruinó durante el carnaval, y un juego de las 2 más preciosas tazas de té que haya visto, las cuales tenían inscrito "Shizuru" y "Natsuki". Admiró nuevamente el Kimono, y tenía atada una nota que decía "Úsame". Se levantó de la silla, se quitó el morral que seguía colgando de su hombro, fue y aseguró la puerta. Se cambió rápidamente, guardando su ropa y el set de tazas en el morral, el cual ahora se encontraba lleno, miró sus zapatos y notó que sus botas, no combinaban con el estilo del Kimono. Se puso una mano en la mejilla en una pose de profunda meditación, entonces divisó que a un lado de la puerta del consejo un par de Okobo (Calzado utilizado con los Kimono). _"Wow, si que se ha esforzado mi Natsuki. Definitivamente pensó en todos los detalles."_ Se puso los Okobo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió graciosa y elegantemente hacia el gimnasio.

Una vez fuera de la puerta, contempló la idea de entrar sin avisar y sorprender a Natsuki, sin embargo eso quizás arruinaría la última sorpresa, así que optó por tocar un par de veces. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, para mostrar a un elegante Reito en un Kimono masculino.

-Shizuru-san tan hermosa como siempre- dijo Reito con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ara, y Reito-san tan galante como siempre- contestó de la misma manera, para luego compartir una risita. Reito le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella miró extrañada.

-Déjame escoltarte Shizuru-san, no hagamos esperar más a Kuga-san ¿te parece?- Con esto la castaña tomó el ofrendado brazo y se dejó guiar hasta un área frente a una cortina, donde estaba todo situado para el "Chanoyu" (Ceremonia del té). Tomó una posición en Seiza en uno de los almohadones que estaban junto a una mesa. Reito se excusó y desapareció detrás de la cortina que estaba frente a ella.

Varios minutos en silencio pasaron, hasta que apareció Harada Chie, de igual manera vestida con un Kimono y a su lado Senoh Aoi. En su mano traían cada una un micrófono. Sonrieron a Shizuru e inclinaron la cabeza levemente en forma de saludo. Shizuru respondió el gesto de la misma manera, y las miró atentamente.

-Fujino-san, bienvenida a lo que debería ser tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Chie recibiendo un codazo de su compañera y una mirada desaprobatoria. Quien luego miró a Shizuru y le lanzó una sonrisa que decía "excúsela, no tiene tacto", a la cual Shizuru respondió simplemente ampliando aun mas su sonrisa, y soltando leves risillas detrás de su mano.

-Disculpela por favor Fujino-san. Bueno yendo al grano, ahora la dejamos con "¡Natsuki y sus Himes!"- con esto dicho ambas aplaudieron moviéndose a un lado de las cortinas, y comenzando a abrirlas.

Comenzó una melodía la cuál reconoció de inmediato, ya que era una de sus canciones favoritas, y vio como de a poco aparecían en el "escenario", una banda conformada por, Mikoto en la batería, Natsuki y Haruka en la Guitarra, Nao en el Bajo y Akira en el piano, Alyssa, Mai, Midori y Yukino hacían el coro. Akane tenía un pandero y Shiho una flauta (¿que más si no xD? La chica es una inútil u.u). Todas vestían Kimonos azules con violeta.

Natsuki se acercó al micrófono para comenzar a cantar. Shizuru inconcientemente contuvo la respiración al hermoso sonido que escuchaba, ella sabía de Natsuki que no cantaba muy bien, lo que escuchaba ahora era hermoso. Lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos, mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras veía la performance de su amada Natsuki.

For all those times you stood by me // Por todas esas veces que estuviste a mi lado  
For all the truth that you made me see // Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver  
For all the joy you brought to my life // Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida  
For all the wrong that you made right // Por todo lo malo que hiciste bueno  
For every dream you made come true // Por cada sueño que hiciste realidad  
For all the love I found in you // Por todo el amor que encontré en ti  
I'll be forever thankful baby // Estaré siempre agradecida cariño  
You're the one who held me up // Tu eres quien me sostiene  
Never let me fall // Nunca me dejes caer  
You're the one who saw me through through it all // Tu eres la que me vió a través de todo

You were my strength when I was weak // Tu eras mi fuerza cuando estaba debil  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak // Tu eras mi voz cuando no podía hablar  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see // Tu eras mis ojos cuando no podía ver  
You saw the best there was in me // Tu viste lo mejor que había en mi  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach // Me levantabas cuando no podía alcanzar  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed // Me diste fé, porque tu creías  
I'm everything I am // Soy todo lo que soy  
Because you love me // Porque me amas

You gave me wings and made me fly // Me diste alas y me hiciste volar  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky // Tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me // Perdí mi fé, y tu me la devolviste  
You said no star was out of reach // Dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de alcance  
You stood by me and I stood tall // Estuviste a mi lado y yo me paré erguida  
I have your love I have it all // Tengo tu amor, lo tengo todo  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me // Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste  
Maybe I don't know that much // Tal vez, no se mucho  
But I know this much is true // Pero de que esto es verdad  
I am blessed because I am loved by you // Estoy bendecida, porque soy amada por ti.

You were my strength when I was weak // Tu eras mi fuerza cuando estaba debil  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak // Tu eras mi voz cuando no podía hablar  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see // Tu eras mis ojos cuando no podía ver  
You saw the best there was in me // Tu viste lo mejor que había en mi  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach // Me levantabas cuando no podía alcanzar  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed // Me diste fé, porque tu creías  
I'm everything I am // Soy todo lo que soy  
Because you love me // Porque me amas

You were always there for me // Estuviste siempre ahi para mi  
The tender wind that carried me // El tierno viento que me llevaba  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life // Una luz en la oscuridad, brillando tu amor en mi vida  
You've been my inspiration // Tu has sido mi inspiración  
Through the lies you were the truth // Entre mentiras tu eras la verdad  
My world is a better place because of you // Mi mundo es un lugar mejor gracias a ti.

You were my strength when I was weak // Tu eras mi fuerza cuando estaba debil  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak // Tu eras mi voz cuando no podía hablar  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see // Tu eras mis ojos cuando no podía ver  
You saw the best there was in me // Tu viste lo mejor que había en mi  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach // Me levantabas cuando no podía alcanzar  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed // Me diste fé, porque tu creías  
I'm everything I am // Soy todo lo que soy  
Because you love me // Porque me amas

I'm everything I am // Soy todo lo que soy  
Because you love me // Porque me amas.

Al final de la canción, ambas chicas se encontraban llorando mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Continuara…


	6. Lo mas importante

Última Oportunidad

Capitulo 6 – Lo mas importante

Cuando los miembros de "Natsuki y sus Himes" notaron las miradas llenas de lágrimas de las protagonistas principales, decidieron darles un momento a solas. Silenciosamente se dirigieron a la puerta del gimnasio, arrastrando a una desconforme Chie, quien con celular en mano, pedía que la dejaran allí.

Natsuki apagó su micrófono y lo dejo en su pedestal, para luego caminar hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, pero no alcanzó a dar ni 3 pasos, cuando se encontró en los brazos de Shizuru, quien sollozaba incontrolable en su hombro. Correspondió el abrazo, y lentamente comenzó a acariciar amorosamente la espalda de la castaña. Después de unos minutos de silencioso llanto, ambas un poco más calmadas se separaron un poco, ara quedar mirándose a los ojos. Entonces Natsuki habló.

-¿Te parece si tomamos asiento?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

La castaña solo sonrió y asentó con la cabeza. Ambas se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa donde estaban los elementos del "Chanoyu". Cuando Shizuru iba a comenzar a preparar el té, una mano la detuvo. Volvió su rostro hacia su compañera, con una expresión de sorpresa. Natsuki simplemente negó con su cabeza y comenzó ella a prepararlo.

-¿Cuando aprendiste todo lo del Chanoyu?- preguntó asombrada la castaña, al ver la facilidad y sutileza que mostraba la peliazul.

-Bueno- contestó Natsuki con un leve sonrojo- … - el resto lo dijo tan bajo que la castaña no puso escucharle.

-Lo siento Natsuki, pero no escuche lo que dijiste-

Natsuki suspiró profundamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, luego miró a Shizuru a los ojos, provocando que se sonrojara mas- estuve… - cuando terminó de murmurar, puso rostro de suplica, como rogándole a la castaña que hubiese entendido lo que dijo y no le hiciera repetirlo. La castaña simplemente la miró aun mas confundida, no podía evitarlo, los murmullos eran inaudibles. El rostro de Natsuki cambió a uno de resignación y exhalo audiblemente, cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, su rostro una vez más mostraba determinación.

-Tomé lecciones… desde hace 2 meses que empecé… quería ser capaz de prepararte un buen té de la manera tradicional… pensé que sería un bonito detalle…- Inhaló y exhalo varias veces, luego prosiguió- Es por eso que he estado tan ocupada, cada día después de clases, iba donde Yumiko-sama, para que me enseñara, el arte de preparar té. Ten- le alcanzó el cha-ire (recipiente para el té), Shizuru hizo una reverencia, tomó el cha-ire con su mano izquierda en la base y la derecha a un lado. Tomó un sorbo, y abrió enormemente los ojos, el té estaba delicioso, miró sorprendida a Natsuki, luego al té, luego de nuevo a Natsuki.

Preocupada comenzó a sentirse Natsuki ante las miradas que le proporcionaba su la chica de Kyoto.

-Bu-bueno y-yo… s-se que n-no e-e-es tan bueno como…- nerviosamente Natsuki comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, de una manera adorable, su rostro sonrojado, y la mirada baja.

-No Natsuki, el té esta realmente delicioso, es solo que me sorprende que lo hicieras tan bien, ya que nunca habías tenido el entrenamiento, normalmente aprender a realizar un buen Chanoyu, toma años…- la castaña tomó un par de sorbos más, limpió con el dedo donde había posado sus labios, y su dedo lo limpió con una kaishi (servilleta de papel), le alcanzó el cha-ire a Natsuki y observó atentamente como ella tomaba su porción de té. Una vez terminada la ceremonia ambas chicas se relajaron un poco.

-Bueno Natsuki… gracias por la sorpresa, pero aun no me haz explicado nada- Shizuru miró a su compañera tiernamente, como para darle valor, y asegurarle de que ya no estaba molesta.

-Claro Shizuru… Bueno, hemos sido novias hace 2 años ya, y amigas desde hace ya más de 5 años, entonces me puse a pensar y analizar nuestra relación, y me di cuenta que todo este tiempo he sido muy egoísta. Tu haz dado todo por mi, y yo muy poco o nada. Dices que eres feliz solamente con estar a mi lado, pero…-

-Natsuki, lo único que necesito para ser feliz es a Natsuki- dijo Shizuru con una tierna sonrisa. A lo que Natsuki solo suspiró.

-Aun así, yo no puedo ser feliz con el hecho de que esta relación solo se trate de ti dándome cosas, y yo simplemente recibiendo. Al principio no supe que hacer con esta realización, ya sabes que no sirvo para estas cosas, así que decidí hablar con Mai sobre el asunto. Ella me aconsejó que debería ser más abierta contigo, y hablar las cosas… -un largo suspiro- pero sabes también que hablar no se me da bien… y pues un día después de clases, Mai convocó a una reunión de "ex HiMEs", donde se discutió la situación… salieron muchas ideas, de las cuales tomamos lo mejor, y compusimos esta gran sorpresa… Iba a dártela como regalo de cumpleaños que es este mes, pero dada la situación, decidí apresurar los planes y de esa manera, no te perdería…

Yumiko-sama fue mi maestra de Chanoyu, y Lu Ahn-san mi maestra de canto… fue ella quien te contestó el celular. Estaba tomando una ducha, porque luego de ensañar con la banda, quedé transpirada y no quería llegar en ese estado a la casa. Debido a que no canto bien, Lu-san insistió en que debía practicar durante las mañanas…- Avergonzada de no haber sabido controlar bien la situación, Natsuki comenzó a llorar- Nunca… nunca podría hacer algo para lastimarte Shizuru,… Dios tenía tanto miedo de que algún día te aburrieras de mí, que cree todo este plan para recompensarte de alguna manera, y lo que resultó es que terminaste pensando que te era infiel. Lo lamento mucho Shizuru, no sirvo para nada… - en ese momento unos labios no le permitieron continuar su monologo, el beso fue lento, pero apasionado, dejando sin aliento a Natsuki.

-Tranquila Natsuki, nunca me perderás, nunca me iré de tu lado, a menos que eso sea lo que tú quieras-

-¡NO!, no quiero que nunca pase Shizuru, no quiero perderte nunca- Metió su mano por debajo de la mesita, y sacó un sobre azul, con una pequeña pero familiar bolsita púrpura, le alcanzó el sobre a Shizuru. – Este es el regalo mas importante que tengo para ti…- limpió sus lagrimas con un pañuelo y se quedó contemplando la mesa unos momentos, de pronto sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla. Alzó su vista, y vio que Shizuru le extendía la mano con el sobre. Por un momento pensó que la estaban rechazando, pero al ver la mirada de terror en su novia, Shizuru decidió hablar.

-¿Podrías leérmela Natsuki?- le acarició amorosamente la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para darle valor.

Anonadada por unos momentos, Natsuki no hizo movimiento alguno. Cuando finalmente su cerebro procesó la petición de su amada, volvió a sonreír y asintió suavemente, tomó el sobre, comenzó a abrirlo, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de sacarlo. Bajó el sobre y volvió a mirar a Shizuru, quien tenía una expresión perpleja.

-No necesito leerlo, me lo se de corazón- respondió la oji-verde antes de tomar la mano de la castaña entre las suyas, y besarla tiernamente. Volvió a fijar la vista con su diosa de cabellos castaños, y comenzó a hablar.

_**-Shizuru. De todas las cosas que un ser humano, puede dar a un ser humano, nada es más hermoso que el amor. Nada te hace sentir tantas emociones a la vez, nada te confunde tanto, pero a la vez te hace tan feliz. No hay emoción alguna que se compare al amor, y es lo más precioso que me haz dado. **_

_**Por mucho tiempo no comprendí que eran estas sensaciones dentro de mí, y como no las entendía, las ignoraba, hasta que supe que me amabas. En ese momento, no tuve mucho tiempo para meditar, necesitaba detenerte, en orden de acabar con el carnaval HiME. Nunca pensé sobrevivir al carnaval, y no me importaba, pero una vez que fuimos resucitadas, supe que en esta segunda oportunidad quería ser feliz. Entonces comencé a investigar. Me tomó medio año, pero necesitaba estar segura, no quería precipitarme y lastimarte más de lo que ya había hecho. Resultó ser que mis sentimientos hacia ti, eran iguales a los que tú sentías por mí, y decidí enfrentarlos. "Te amo" te dije esa vez. Después de eso he vivido los 2 más maravillosos años de mi vida, y se que solo es así porque tu estas a mi lado.**_

_**Es por eso Shizuru, que en esta oportunidad, quiero darte el mayor regalo que poseo, la posesión más importante, y aunque ya te pertenece por completo, quisiera concretar este hecho.**_

_**Fujino Shizuru, la más extravagante, hermosa y elegante mujer que he tenido el placer de conocer, convivir y amar. Te doy el resto de mis días, que sé que no podría vivir ya, si no es contigo a mi lado. Se que no es legal aquí pero…-**_

Natsuki abrió la bolsita púrpura, y sacó una cajita forrada en terciopelo negro.

_**-Fujino Shizuru ¿Te casarías conmigo?**_ – dijo esto al tiempo que abría la caja, mostrando un hermoso anillo de argolla de plata incrustado con pequeñas esmeraldas, y un precioso Diamante Rojo en el centro. Shizuru quedó impresionada ante la bella imagen. Miró a los ojos de su amada Natsuki, y los vio más hermosos que nunca, brillaban como nunca antes, su color era intenso, y cristalinas lagrimas caían de ellos. Entonces reaccionó.

-¡SI! ¡Si si si si quiero Natsuki!- Entonces se lanzó sobre su novia, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de esta, y a la vez uniendo sus labios en un apasionado y desesperado beso, cuando estaban a punto de perder el aire, se separaron, y se miraron largo a los ojos, con sonrisas tontas en los labios y mejillas sonrojadas. Natsuki tomó el anillo de la cajita y delicadamente lo deslizó por el dedo anular de Shizuru, y del "Obi" amarrado a su kimono, sacó otra cajita y se la entregó a Shizuru, dentro habría el mismo anillo, pero esta vez, la esmeralda estaba al medio, y los diamantes por toda la argolla. Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fueron interrumpidas por las aclamaciones de sus amigos, quienes entraron corriendo al gimnasio, y corrieron donde ellas lo mas rápido que sus kimonos les permitían. Las felicitaron y abrazaron y decidieron ir a celebrar, este bello final, y hermoso nuevo comienzo, lleno de amor y nuevas experiencias.

Fin.

Gracias a los que siguieron este FanFiction. La verdad pienso que el final quedó algo, plano xD, pero si seguía con mi curso de ideas hubiese terminado con otro capitulo x_x!

Bueno que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo FF!!

Atte. KugaFujino


	7. Los Preparativos

A/N: Hola a todos :3 como no había quedado completamente conforme con el final, decidí agregar 2 capítulos mas a esta historia. Espero que les guste a todos n.n

Advertencia: Contiene sexo explícito, por que algunos por ahí me pidieron xD!. Quedan advertidos :P

Disfruten!

Capitulo 7 - Los Preparativos

3 meses han pasado desde que Natsuki le pidió a Shizuru que se casara con ella, y cada día estaba mas cerca el día de la boda. Mientras Shizuru se ocupaba de escoger su vestido y ver la ubicación de los invitados, Mai, Nao, Chie y Aoi intentaban convencer a Natsuki de usar un Vestido de bodas.

-¡¡Vamos Natsuki!! ¡Te verás muy bien en este modelo!- dijo Mai por enésima vez

-¡NO! No usaré un vestido. Olvídalo ¡¡jamás!!- respondió una testaruda Natsuki.

Chie quien estaba sosteniendo el vestido en sus manos suspiró y le alcanzó el vestido a la vendedora, quien miraba divertida la escena.

-Natsuki, ¿quieres verte bien para Shizuru-san, verdad?- Dijo Chie. Natsuki se sonrojo, miró a otro lado frunciendo el ceño pero asintió de todas maneras, lo que hizo que las chicas sonrieran – Pues con un vestido de seguro complacerás a Shizuru-san. Puedo apostar a que nunca te ha visto con un vestido, imagina la sorpresa que se llevará al verte no solo en un vestido, sino que en un hermoso vestido el día más importante de sus vidas.

Natsuki no respondió por unos minutos, meditando lo que Chie le había dicho. Siempre, desde que casi perdió a Shizuru durante del Carnaval, su única razón de existir, ha sido hacerla feliz y complacerla. En un principio solo era por que se sentía mal, por la forma en que había actuado todos esos años conociéndola. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que esa no era la razón por la cual lo hacia y entonces comprendió la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Por supuesto que quiere complacerla _"Cualquier cosa por Shizuru"._ Con ese pensamiento repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza, volvió a mirar el vestido y suspiró audiblemente.

-Está bien… probemos algunos vestidos- dijo con un tono de derrota. Los rostros de sus 3 amigas se iluminaron, y corrieron en diferentes direcciones buscando la mayor cantidad de vestidos que pudiera verse bien en Natsuki, Nao simplemente vio la escena desde el rincón de su ojo, pretendiendo no darle mucha importancia, sin embargo silenciosamente tomaba nota mental de cual podría vérsele bien a Natsuki, no es que ella fuera a reconocerlo, pero durante este tiempo logró tomarles cariño tanto a Natsuki como Shizuru, quienes conociendo su historia, se aseguraron de apoyar y cuidar de ella. La vendedora sonrió divertidamente y fue a asistir a las chicas. _"Su sonrisa ni se acerca a la maravillosa sonrisa de Shizuru -sigh-¡¿es que no puedo estar ni un minuto sin pensar en ella?!... Duh! Eso responde tu pregunta Baka!... Me pregunto que estará hacien- Ahí vas denuevo!"_ –ARRRGH!- en ese instante se dio cuenta que lo ultimo no se había quedado en su mente, sino que salido traicioneramente de su boca _"Estúpida boca! Estúpida! estúpida! estúpida!"_ dándole un nuevo significado al sonrojo, y evitando hacer contacto visual con otros clientes, vendedoras y sin mencionar sus definitivamente divertidas caras de sus amigas, en especial la burlesca de Nao, se metió a un vestidor, para comenzar a probarse la ropa que ya tenia seleccionada.

En otro lado de Fuuka, una hermosa castaña trataba de decidir cual vestido será el que encargará para la boda, tenia mínimo 30 revistas esparcidas por la mesa, suelo, sofá y cocina. Reito, Haruka, Yukino y Mikoto quien decidió pasar el día con su Ani-ue estaban ayudándole a reducir el número de opciones.

-¡¿Qué opinas de este?!- hablo/gritó Haruka a Shizuru.

-Ara Suzushiro-san estoy al lado tuyo, no tienes para que… subir los decibeles- dijo Shizuru con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro

-¡JUM! ¿Desde cuando volviste a usar formalismos conmigo?, además una nunca sabe cuando estas soplando desierta sobre esa delintencue

-Es soñando despierta Haruka-chan y delincuente- corrigió suavemente Yukino

-¡ESO ES LO QUE DIJE! Ahora dime Bubuzuke ¿te gusta o no?-

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, me recuerda cuando éramos del consejo estudiantil en la academia- dijo Reito con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba a sus 3 más grandes amigas.

-Tienes razón Reito-san. Ara! Que buenos recuerdos me siento vieja fufufu-

-Exageras Shizuru-san, apenas fue hace 2 años, aunque ahora tienes 20 años y estas a pasos de casarte, ¿Qué se siente?- preguntó una ligeramente Yukino.

-¿Qué sentirías al saber que ante dios y todos tus amigos, te unes a la persona que mas amas?-cuando ninguna respuesta vino siguió- Me siento completamente plena, el saber que finalmente nos perteneceremos la una a la otra con la bendición y conocimiento de todos, es lo mas hermoso que he sentido. Definitivamente el mejor regalo que pude desear y lo mejor de todo es que fue mi Natsuki quien salió con la idea.

-Wow- todos voltearon a ver a quien había hablado y para sorpresa de todos era Mikoto viendo una revista, su boca ligeramente abierta en shock y los ojos abiertos enormemente- Este es… este es…- era lo único que salía de su boca. Curiosidad comenzó a llenar a los demás presentes, quienes se acercaron levemente en dirección a Mikoto expectantes de saber que era lo que quería decirles. ¡¡Tal vez encontró el vestido perfecto!!

-Este es ¿Qué? Mikoto-chan- pregunto una extremadamente curiosa Shizuru

Mikoto despertó de su shock al escuchar la voz de Shizuru- Este es… ¡El pastel mas hermoso que he visto! Ani-ue tengo hambre ~ ~ ~ - terminó Mikoto con ojos llorosos, mirando a Reito. Silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos hasta que todos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. Rieron por varios minutos ante la mirada cuestionante de Mikoto.

-Ara Mikoto-chan nunca deja de sorprenderme- dijo Shizuru mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su ojo- ¿les parece si nos tomamos un receso para comer algo?- El rostro de Mikoto se iluminó ante esas palabras y todos compartieron una nueva ronda de risillas comenzando a despejar la mesa para servir té mientras esperan las pizzas que llegarán dentro de poco.

Cuando empezaba a anochecer Shizuru se despidió de sus amigos, con los cuales logró reducir el número de vestidos a 3, de los cuales solo quedaba en ella la decisión de escoger. Guardó las revistas para no arruinar la sorpresa para Natsuki que sabía en cualquier momento llegaría. Cuando ya hubiese ordenado todo, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena, mientras canturreaba felizmente.

Estaba tan sumergida en la preparación de la cena, que no sintió a puerta abrir y cerrarse, ni los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ella. De pronto se paralizó cuando unos familiares brazos envolvieron su cintura, abrazándola cerca de un frío cuerpo con curvas muy conocidas. Cuando sintió un pequeño beso en su cuello, se volvió a relajar sintiendo la esencia de su Natsuki.

-Ya llegué a casa amor- susurró Natsuki, mientras sumergía su cara en los castaños cabellos de Shizuru.

-Bienvenida a casa Natsuki- susurró Shizuru cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose disfrutar del abrazo. Sintió nuevamente un beso en el cuello, y movió ligeramente la cabeza, permitiéndole más libertad a Natsuki.

-Mmmh- gimió levemente Shizuru al sentir los labios de la peliazul, sensualmente explorar su cuello. Después de unos momentos de esto, no aguantó y giró su rostro para atrapar los labios de su amada con los suyos en un lento y sensual beso, el cual pronto comenzó a calentarse, provocando que Shizuru poniendo sus manos sobre las de Natsuki que estaban en su cintura, lentamente comenzaran a explorar sus alrededores, acariciando el estomago y costados. Cuando las manos estaban a centímetros de los pechos de la castaña, el ruido del agua hirviendo las asustó, haciendo que rompieran el beso y miraran sorprendidas hacia la cena aun sin terminar. Se volvieron a mirar algo sonrojadas y compartieron una risa, antes de separarse para terminar la cena, mientras Natsuki alistaba la mesa.

Comieron compartiendo comentarios de que habían hecho durante el día, sin dar demasiada información. Cuando hubieron terminado, Natsuki se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras le dijo a la castaña que fuera y tomara un baño, la cual accedió.

La peliazul lavo rápidamente, y se dirigió a la habitación en silencio. Cuando llegó allí tomo su toalla y se acercó a la puerta del baño tratando de escuchar los movimientos de Shizuru, cuando escuchó que estaba en la ducha y cantando, se desvistió y entró silenciosamente al baño, cuidadosamente se hizo paso hasta la ducha y entró de la misma manera. Entonces tomó el jabón y la esponja y comenzó a lavar la espalda de la castaña. Al sentir el contacto en su espalda Shizuru se paralizó nuevamente, pero luego sonrió.

-Ara, parece que Natsuki está de humor hoy, ¿me pregunto que la habrá puesto así?… ¿o quien? – una pausa- Ara! Natsuki me está engañando y ni siquiera nos hemos casado aun ¡Ikezu!- terminó Shizuru esperando una respuesta de pánico de la peliazul, la cual por el contrario la empujó hacia la pared, presionándola con su cuerpo, y con sus manos aprisionando estas sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

-La única que consigue ponerme así eres tu y nadie mas que tu Shizuru- dijo Natsuki con una voz profunda y sexy que envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la oji rubí- ahora por insinuar tales cosas te mereces un castigo- termino de decir esto justo cuando retuvo ambas manos de Shizuru con una de las suyas, mientras la otra exploraba el delicado y suave cuerpo de la castaña. Shizuru dejo escapar un sorpresivo gemido cuando la mano tomó posesión de uno de sus senos, mientras una pierna separaba las suyas, haciendo presión en su centro. Los labios de Natsuki una vez más exploraban su cuello aumentando el deseo en Shizuru.

-Na-Natsu…¡Ah!- La pierna que se encontraba entre las suyas, presiono mas fuerte, haciendo que la castaña arqueara la espalda en placer, el movimiento permitió a la otra mano de Natsuki que ya no sostenían las manos de Shizuru, tomara el otro seno de esta. Ambas manos trabajaron al unísono y en perfecta sincronización y Shizuru comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando su sexo con la pierna de Natsuki, humedeciéndola con sus fluidos, provocando de esta manera que el movimiento sea mas rápido. –Tie-nes ma-man- os mágicas- ¡Ah! ¡Nat-Natsuki ya no aguanto! ¡Te necesito dentro!- el movimiento de las caderas de la chica de Kyoto era cada vez mas rápido y desesperado. De pronto la pierna que presionaba firmemente su sexo desapareció. Natsuki la giró y la miró a los ojos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro.

-Shizuru, si hablas tan alto, nos escucharan los vecinos- dicho esto atrapó los labios de su amada en un caliente y apasionado beso que ambas ansiaban. Mientras la mano izquierda seguía acariciando circularmente el pezón dando pequeños pellizcos, la otra bajaba sensualmente por el estomago de la oji rubí hasta alcanzar los labios inferiores, donde comenzó a acariciar superficialmente, logrando un gruñido de Shizuru en protesta- Me encanta cuando gruñes de esa manera- le dijo una vez separados sus labios, acercándose a la oreja de la castaña para terminar- me e-x-i-t-a –

La forma en que le habló Natsuki, encendió aun más a la chica de Kyoto, quien abrió instantáneamente los ojos, y usando sus manos libres, volteó las posiciones, atrapando a Natsuki contra la pared.

-Natsuki es muy mala con su novia- dijo Shizuru con las pupilas dilatadas en pura excitación- tal vez debería enseñarle a no jugar con las necesidades de su futura esposa- esas ultimas 2 palabras, hicieron que se miraran amorosamente antes de unir sus labios en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Pero Shizuru no estaba lista aun, aprovechando este momento, puso una mano en el seno de su amada, mientras la otra estaba entre sus piernas, de a poco separando los pliegues, hasta encontrar el endurecido clítoris, acariciándolo suavemente ocasionando que esta vez Natsuki gruñera- Ara ¿Qué se siente ahora Nat-su-ki?- Dijo Shizuru al oído de la peliazul.

-Ok ok entiendo- dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando su mano que seguía en la entrepierna de Shizuru, separó los pliegues de su sexo y le dio un suave pellizco al endurecido y caliente clítoris. Lo que provoco que Shizuru echara la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un fuerte gemido.- geeez Shizuru te dije que baj- ah!- no pudo continuar su burla, cuando sintió un dedo penetrarla lentamente, sus caderas de inmediato respondieron al movimiento y comenzó un ritmo con los ahora 2 dedos dentro de ella. Buscó con sus labios los labios de su amada para besarla. Cuando los encontró, la besó apasionadamente para ahogar de alguna manera los gemidos que querían escapar de sus labios. Cuando sintió que se acercaba, comenzó a penetrar con 2 dedos a su amada, quien pudo ahogar su propio gemido de sorpresa en el beso que compartían.

Luego de unos minutos ambas alcanzaron el clímax, casi al unísono, y colapsaron en el piso de la ducha. Tomaron unos segundos para recomponerse, rápidamente terminaron el baño, y se fueron a dormir entre abrazos, besos y palabras de amor

Continuara…


	8. Una noche para no olvidar Parte 1

Ultima Oportunidad

Capitulo 8 – Una noche para no olvidar / Parte 1

Todo estaba listo, el lugar, la comida, invitados, anillos, vestidos, etc… estaban a una noche de unir sus vidas; al día siguiente, exactamente a las 13:35 hrs. darían el sí ante sus amigos y conocidos, la misma hora donde hace más de 2 años atrás Natsuki confesara al fin sus sentimientos a Shizuru, durante una ceremonia a realizarse en el mismo jardín de flores donde se conocieron ambas.

Durante todo el día no se habían visto para nada, cada quien por su lado asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto, y acomodando a los invitados en las habitaciones de hotel que tenían reservadas exclusivamente para amigos y familia que no vivieran en Fukka. Por eso cuando al encontrarse finalmente solas en su departamento, solo querían relajarse y disfrutar la compañía de la otra. Lamentablemente eso simplemente no sería posible

_Knock knock knock!._ Se escucharon unos fuertes y urgentes golpes en la puerta del departamento de nuestras protagonistas, rompiendo el perfecto ambiente. Sobresaltadas por tal ruda interrupción, solo observaban con curiosidad y algo de recelo la puerta de su departamento.

_Knock knock knock!._La segunda vez logró que ambas salieran de su trance y preocupadas saltaran del sofá en el cual descansaban.

- Quédate aquí Shizuru, iré a ver…- dijo determinada Natsuki caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado Natsuki, pegunta primero quién es- dijo una preocupada castaña al ver como Natsuki ya tenia la perilla de la puerta en su mano.

Meditando un segundo, se dio cuenta que la castaña tenia razón. Tomando el bate de béisbol que mantenían cerca de la puerta, gracias a una paranoica peliazul, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo intimidantemente la peliazul

- ¡Natsuki soy yo Mai, abre la puerta, es urgente!- al escuchar y notar el tono de preocupación de su amiga, Natsuki bajo su guardia dejando a un lado el bate y abriendo rápidamente la puerta solo para encontrarse con una sonriente pelinaranja, acompañada de otras 2 sonrientes personas. Shockeada al principio, se quedó inmóvil mirando a las sonrientes personas frente a ella, hasta que la voz de Shizuru preguntando que sucedía, la sacó del trance, dándose cuenta de que su amiga no tenia una cara preocupada, sino de pura malicia

- ¿M-Mai? n-no me-me gusta t-t-tu e-expresión- dijo dando 2 pasos hacia la seguridad de su departamento, mientras buscaba desesperada el extremo de la puerta para poder cerrarla. Sin darse cuenta 2 brazos se extendieron aprisionando sus 2 muñecas y jalándola hacia el pasillo, para luego ser retenida con mayor fuerza entre sus 3 visitantes.

- ¿Ara? ¿Se puede saber que hacen con mi Natsuki?- dijo Shizuru cuando al fin se asomó por la puerta viendo el brutal forcejeo en el cual Aoi, Chie, Mai y Mikoto quien recién se había incorporado al forcejeo, trataban de amarrar a una enfurecida Natsuki.

- ¡Te la traeremos temprano Shizuru-san!… ¡aunque ella!… ¡nos halla dicho!… ¡que no lo hiciéramos!... ¡decidimos de igual manera celebrarle su despedida de soltera!... ¡después de todo es la primera en casarse!... ¡no puede quedarse sin despedida!- dijo entre jadeos Aoi.

Al oír esto los ojos de Natsuki se abrieron de par en par y trató de gritar, momento que aprovecharon para amordazarla. Una vez controlada, entre todas la levantaron y se la llevaron sin decir nada más a Shizuru, quien solo se quedó en la puerta mirando como se llevaban a su ángel amarrada y amordazada. Cuando ya desaparecieron del campo visual de la castaña, esta sacó su celular para dejarle un mensaje a su peliazul, de esta forma no le causara mas problemas a sus amigos.

_Puppy_

_Disfruta esta noche al máximo con tus amigas, no les causes más problemas, te estaré esperando para cuando regreses, y tendré abrigadito tu lado de la cama._

_Te ama con todo su corazón._

_Tu Hime_

Enviado el mensaje, volvió a guardar su celular en su bolsillo, iba a entrar de nuevo al apartamento, cuando una mano la tomo por la muñeca y la volteó lentamente, para quedar frente a una mortalmente seria Haruka, acompañada por un par de sonrientes Reito y Yukino.

- ¡Tu no te escaparás tan fácilmente Fujino!- dijo/gritó la rubia, a lo cual Shizuru solo pudo suspirar y sonreír a sus amigos.

-xXxXxXx-

- Esperen Natsuki esta vibrando- dijo inocentemente Mikoto, a lo cual todos la miraron y rieron un rato haciendo que la peliazul rodara sus ojos.

Mai siendo la mas cercana a Natsuki y quien tenia menos posibilidades de morir en caso de que tocara algo que no debía tocar, registro a la peliazul hasta encontrar su celular en el bolsillo de los jeans. Lo abrió y notó que era un mensaje de Shizuru, obteniendo el consentimiento de una derrotada Natsuki lo abrió y lo leyó, para luego mostrárselo a la destinataria, la cual se sonrojó ante el uso de ese sobrenombre.

Mirando detenidamente a su amiga, Mai sintió compasión por la chica, quien se veía realmente incomoda con las sogas en sus muñecas y piernas. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento miró a los ojos a la chica amarrada.

- Pestañea 1 vez para si y 2 para no ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en voz comandante, pestañeando 1 vez la ojiverde prestó atención a su amiga- si te soltamos ¿prometes no hacer escándalo?- la ojiverde miró fijo unos momentos a su amiga para luego pestañear una vez- ¿lo juras por Shizuru-san?- pestañeando una vez mas con el ceño fruncido, Natsuki dejo claro que no intentaría nada, y haría lo que decía aquel mensaje, disfrutar con sus amigos el ultimo día de su soltería, después de todo Natsuki "_nunca_" juraría en vano usando el nombre de Shizuru. La soltaron y se acomodaron todas una Van, la cual para pesar de todos, era conducido por Youko, quien para remate tenia una ebria Midori de copiloto. Suspirando en resignación, todas aseguraron sus cinturones y rezaron por que el viaje lo completarían sin ningún accidente.

Durante todo el camino Natsuki no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar por la ventana todo el camino, aunque las demás intentaban hacerle conversar, esta simplemente las miraba con una cara de molestia.

- Anímate Natsuki-chan, después de mañana pasaras 2 largas semanas de luna de miel sola con Shizuru-san. Es solo justo que en esta oportunidad, queramos celebrar contigo…- dijo Midori, sorprendiendo a todos ante lo asertiva de las palabras de su maestra, considerando el deplorable estado de ebriedad en la que se encuentra.

Notando que esto había logrado llamar la atención de la ojiverde, todas comenzaron a exponer puntos de vista, los cuales señalaban el "¿Por que?" era buena esta despedida. No logrando ninguna palabra de respuesta de la silente peliazul, todas recurrieron al arma que Shizuru secretamente les había enseñado para lograr que Natsuki accediera a ciertas cosas, las cuales con palabras no lograrían, claro siempre con la condición de no abusar de tal poder. Con esto todas pusieron carita de cachorro abandonado, agregando ojos llorosos y hasta las manos las pusieron en imitación de patas de perro. Al ver esto la peliazul se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior intentando no rendirse ante 5 rostros suplicantes, pero siendo su debilidad la peliazul no aguantó mucho y suspirando en resignación, bajo la mirada un segundo para luego levantar la vista, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Creo que no tengo otra alternativa ¿o si?- dicho esto todas hablaron animadamente el resto del camino.

Luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos de viaje, Youko finalmente aparcó y apagó el auto.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo animada Aoi

- ¡Ah! ¡Miren ahí están las demás!- dijo Mikoto entusiasmada salio de la Van llamando al resto del grupo, menos Shizuru, Haruka, Yukino y Reito, logrando que empezaran a acercarse a la Van

- ¿Dónde es "aquí"?- preguntó Natsuki - ¿Y que diablos hace Nao aquí?

Escuchando la pregunta de la peliazul, Nao respondió inmediatamente – No vine a verte a ti ¿OK?... y además ¿Por qué en ves de hacer preguntas por que no miras tu misma donde estamos?- terminó de decir mientras apuntaba un local como a 10 metros de la Van.

- ¡¿UN NIGHT CLUB?

-xXxXxXx-

- Me acaban de avisar que ya llegaron al local, y se dirigen al salón privado.

- Perfecto, entonces que dices… ¿lo harás?- dijo una voz masculina

- Es la mejor idea que se les pudo ocurrir… de esta noche nunca se olvidara y tampoco yo…

Continuará…

xXxXxXxX

¡Lamento tanto la demora!

Muchas cosas sucedieron en este tiempo, que no me dejaron en buen ánimo como para escribir TwT

Resumiendo un poco: se murió una amiga y un tío, termine con mi novio, entrada a clases, trabajo nuevo, problemas familiares y muchas salidas con amigos :3!

Bueno prometo ya no desaparecer más. El próximo capitulo se viene con todo jajajaj, y ya el final es la boda.

Nuevamente perdonen la demora

Dejenme sus comentarios por favor!

Atte. KugaFujino


	9. Una noche para no olvidar Parte 2

Ultima Oportunidad

Capitulo 9 - Una noche para no olvidar/parte 2

Luego de varios minutos durante los cuales las HiMEs convencían al guardia de que Nao, Mikoto, Akira y Shiho ya tenían la mayoría de edad, pasaron a un cuarto donde les pasaron antifaces, algunos cubrían media cara, otros el rostro entero, además les pasaron ropas negras, ya que era el día gótico del night club. Natsuki siendo ella, rechazó toda vestimenta demasiado provocativa y simplemente la pudieron convencer de usar un corsé negro que le cubría desde la cadera hasta el pecho, unas calzas de látex que se perdían dentro de unas botas de cuero con cadenas, complementó el atuendo con una gargantilla de cuero adornada con una rosa negra al centro, cuyas ramas se extendían por todo el collar de cuero, su pelo recogido y aretes de cruz.

Todas las demás también se vistieron con ropas góticas, algunas más provocativas que otras, con tutu o con faldones, con ligas o con calzas. Finalmente ya todas producidas, fueron conducidas al salón VIP reservado con anterioridad, era un salón grande con un escenario el cual consistía de una pasarela rodeada de un sofá rojo de cuero, al final de la pasarela el escenario era redondo y tenia un caño en el centro, justo frente del escenario había un sofá que sobresalía y era negro también de cuero, la música de ambiente era And One – Panzermensch, se acomodaron todas dejando a Natsuki en el sofá negro. Llego una chica a tomar sus pedidos, una vez servidos los tragos, la música cambió a And One – Military Fashion show y apareció una chica vestida como gótica también con un micrófono.

- Buenas noches señoritas, bienvenidas a nuestro club, me conocen como Condesa Nadine Carody y seré su anfitriona esta noche - dijo la anfitriona a lo que todas aplaudieron y silbaron (Chie y Midori) – veo que tienen animo, eso es bueno por que esta noche necesitaran mucha energía. – Agregó guiñándoles un ojo – Tengo entendido que esta es una despedida de soltera, y supongo que tu eres la afortunada – dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la peli azul que se encontraba sonrojada bajo el antifaz mirando hacia un lado, por la alta cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo – Una chica tímida ¿hum?… bueno hoy por ser tu despedida tenemos una sorpresa especial para ti, pero tendrás que ser paciente, y disfrutar del show – se volvieron a escuchar aplausos y silbidos descontrolados, mientras la anfitriona daba unos pasos hacia atrás con el micrófono en mano – sin mas demora las dejo con ¡Morrigan!

Una vez desaparecida la condesa del escenario, la canción fue cambiando a Engel – Rammstein dando a su paso la aparición de una morena que venia con una serpiente. Comenzó su baile exótico al compás de la música ante la atenta mirada de todas las presentes que quedaron en un silencio sepulcral al ver tal espectáculo. Algunas pensando que les gustaría que sus novias hicieran eso por ellas, otras pensando en conseguir algo con la bailarina, y otras tomando nota de los movimientos para intentarlo alguna ves con sus parejas. Todas seguían mirando y babeando, excepto Natsuki quién no paraba de pensar que la chica no se comparaba en nada, en belleza, gracia ni en sensualidad con Shizuru. Una a una fueron pasando y cada una quedaba prendada de alguna de las bellas chicas que las observaban, pero sin duda la mas atractiva era la que menos les prestaba atención, sin importar que tan impresionante o sensual fuera su baile.

* * *

- Está todo listo, llegó la hora de la sorpresa.- dijo la anfitriona

- ¿Estas preparada? – preguntó una voz masculina a la chica.

- Por supuesto todo sea por hacer esta noche muy especial – respondió la chica mientras se ponía su antifaz que le cubría completo el rostro.

- Excelente, avísenle a los demás

* * *

- Espero que estén disfrutando el show – dijo Nadine al salir nuevamente al escenario – como les había dicho de un principio tenemos una sorpresa especial la futura novia, así que sin mas preámbulos aquí esta ¡Lilith!

Se apagaron todas las luces y comenzó a salir humo, una pequeña luz apareció junto con la canción Mein Engel – Tristesse de la Lune, suficientemente fuerte para poder marcar la silueta de Lilith quien se movía sensualmente en la penumbra. Algo de aquellos movimientos despertaron de inmediato el libido de Natsuki, quién no podía deshipnotizarse de aquel espectáculo de sensualidad y aura de lujuria. Pero eso no era todo, de pronto se dio cuenta que quien cantaba no era la cantante original, sino que la misma Lilith quien cantaba, aunque su voz algo apagada por la mascara que usaba. Era como el canto de una sirena, quien la seducía sin siquiera esforzarse, estaba tan prendada de aquel espectáculo que no noto que cuando la luz se había ido, todas las HiME se habían escapado del salón VIP dejándola sola con Lilith. Esta vestía un sensual corsé rojo, una tanga del mismo color casi transparente, dejando poco a la imaginación, unas pantis caladas que abrazaban sensualmente sus morenas y torneadas piernas.

Mientras con pasos sensuales se acercaba más y más la bailarina a Natsuki, la excitación de esta subía como la espuma en la cerveza. Sin embargo algo le parecía extrañamente familiar en los movimientos de Lilith. Cuando finalmente llegó al caño, comenzó a hacerle el amor a este mientras seguía cantando, después de un rato se aburrió de ese juego y se bajo del escenario acercándose depredadoramente a una estática peli azul, dejo el micrófono de lado y subiéndose en su regazo comenzó a cantarle al oído, mientras con sexy movimientos de cadera acariciaba sus calientes y necesitadas pelvis. Totalmente hipnotizada Natsuki no se dio cuenta cuando Lilith con sus manos guió las manos de la peliazul a su trasero, quien después de unos instantes, comenzó a amasarlos de forma desesperada mientras ejercía más presión entre ellas, para que la fricción fuera más satisfactoria. Ambas gemían suavemente, y esos gemidos en el oído de la peliazul, lograron terminar con cualquier restricción que tuviera antes, moviendo una mano desde el trasero de la bailarina, hasta su mojada entrepierna, comenzó a acariciarla desesperadamente, haciendo que esta diera un salto de sorpresa, que luego seguiría el movimiento de aquella traviesa mano.

- Shi zu ru…- susurró Natsuki con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Lilith saltara de encima de ella y se alejara unos pasos para luego quedarse inmóvil mirándola a través de la mascara.

La repentina ausencia de la chica de encima de ella sacó a Natsuki de su estado hipnótico. Abrió los ojos y al ver a Lilith vio que sutilmente esta se "descalugaba" (remover la ropa interior de entremedio de las nalgas) la tanga, se sonrojo y de inmediato se acercó a la bailarina. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar sus mascaras, desvió la cabeza hacia su oreja y se quitó su mascara, mientras sus manos comenzaban a rodear su cintura, causando que a la bailarina un escalofrió recorriera por todo su cuerpo, una vez rodeada presiono sus cuerpos y le susurró al oído.

- Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que eras tu ¿Ne, Shizuru?- dijo una divertida peli azul al sentir el escalofrió y la entrecortada respiración de la chica – Debo admitir que en un principio no te había reconocido, y ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que podrías ser tu… ¿como conseguiste el bronceado? – a este punto Natsuki la rozaba con sus labios y nariz el cuello de Shizuru, depositando pequeños besos a su paso, logrando que Shizuru soltara pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

- Y-yo - sorprendida de su falta de dicción, Shizuru aclaro su garganta y continuó- fue idea de Yukino, es una crema bronceadora…- dijo recuperándose cada vez mas de su estupor, poco a poco sus extremidades recuperaban movimiento, y su piel se dejaba llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que el cuerpo de su novia le provocaban. - Nat… tu sorpresa no termina aquí… - dijo, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica peliazul, quien seguía besándole el cuello. Se separó un poco de ella para poder retirar su mascara. Una vez completada la tarea se comenzaron a besar sin darse cuenta que Shizuru sutilmente la guiaba hacia una puerta que se encontraba a un extremo de la habitación. Una vez ahí, se separó completamente de Natsuki para sacar una llave que llevaba de colgante y abrir la puerta, entro ella y con una mano jaló a la otra chica adentro, cerro la puerta con fuerza acorralando a su paso a una sorprendida peliazul y le puso llave. Encendió la luz y encontró una enorme habitación con un gran sofá, un mini bar, un equipo de sonido y otra puerta.

- Bienvenida a tu verdadera despedida de soltera…- dijo seductoramente Shizuru quien ahora tomando suavemente la mano de su novia la guió hacia el sofá, la sentó y comenzó a besarla. Después de un buen rato besándose, Shizuru se separó nuevamente y encendió el equipo de sonido dejando electrodark como música ambiental, se comenzó a acercar nuevamente a la peli azul, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, quien la miraba con ojos maravillados.

- Creo que me gusta esta música…- comentó Natsuki, al ver los sensuales movimientos de su novia- Aunque me gusta mucho más cuando estas al natural… ¿puedes quitarte esa crema? – susurró con su ronca voz al tiempo que sus hambrientos ojos devoraban cada centímetro de su futura esposa.

- ¡Ikezu! a Natsuki no le gusto así, y todo el esfuerzo que puse en broncearme y ahora me encuentra fea…- respondió la castaña, quien se cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras fingía llorar. Esto puso en alerta a la peliazul, quien de inmediato se puso de pie y la abrazó tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

- Baka… ¿de donde inventas tantas tonteras? Sea como sea seguirás siendo la mujer mas hermosa del universo… es solo que ya extraño ver tu hermosa y naturalmente cremosa piel - al decir esto comenzó a acariciar levemente la espalda de la castaña.

-Siempre eres tan tierna Natsuki, bueno espérame unos 5 minutos y le seguimos ¿si?... también me molesta la crema- dándole un ultimo beso a Natsuki se dirigió a la puerta del fondo de la habitación la cual era un baño. Entró y cuando la puerta estuvo por cerrarse le guió el ojo a la peliazul, la cual solo sonrió y se sirvió un Martíni

* * *

-¿Hey Mai?- dijo una pelirroja desde la barra a su compañera que estaba a 2 sillas de ella

- ¿Qué pasa Nao?- respondió Mai algo molesta al ser interrumpida de su tiempo "regalón" con Mikoto, la cual se encontraba sentada en su regazo abrazándola y con su cabeza en su cuello

- ¿Crees que ya nos podemos ir?… además si seguimos aquí Aoi terminara matando a alguna de las chicas que acosan a Chie- dijo esto apuntando a una muy celosa castaña quien miraba asesinamente a una chica a la cual Chie le había sonreído momentos atrás.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, Reito-san dijo que nos avisaría cuando se encerrasen en la habitación, deja llamarle- justo cuando Mai va a sacar su celular, este comienza a sonar, señalando una llamada entrante – Reito-san justo iba a llamarte…si… ¿ya están listos?... ¿Estas seguro que no las molestaran?... ok nos vemos en 5 minutos afuera- clic- dice Reito-san que ya se encerraron y que Nadine se aseguró de que nadie las moleste hasta en la mañana… ahora vamos ya es tarde y mañana tenemos un gran día por delante.

- Bueno iré a avisarles a todos - Con esto dicho Nao se levantó y fue en busca de las HiMEs faltantes

- Sinceramente creo que esta noche ninguna de ellas la olvidará- dijo Mikoto a Mai al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su novia a levantarse.

- Bueno solo espero que para las siguientes bodas, sigamos todos siendo tan amigos como ahora- dijo sonriente Mai

-¡HUM!

* * *

- Nat-su-ki- susurró una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, sacando de su transe a la peliazul

- ¡Shi-Shizuru!

- ¡Ara! ¿Por qué tan sorprendida? ¿Estabas pensando cosas pervertidas? Fufufu- dijo una divertida y ya en su normalidad ex kaicho, al tiempo que volvía a sentarse en el regazo de su amada solo en ropa interior, miro con curiosidad y diversión como los ojos de su ángel la recorrían recelosos de encontrar algún rastro de piel morena- No te preocupes amor todo rastro de la malvada crema desapareció- comento sonriente la castaña haciendo sonrojar a su preciosa novia

A pesar de su sonrojo, no desvió la vista y siguió viendo desde el abdomen hasta los ojos a la chica en su regazo- Eres tan hermosa Shizuru, y tan inteligente, amorosa, compasiva…ahh eres perfecta. Aun no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy al que te fijaras en mí-

- No seas absurda, yo soy la afortunada de que me aceptaras- un beso- creo que somos la una para la otra, destinadas a conocernos, sufrir y amarnos, - otro beso- ven te preparé un baño.

Ambas entraron al baño abrazadas dándose juguetones besos. Shizuru comenzó a desvestir a su novia y por cada parte de piel descubierta depositaba un beso, Natsuki simplemente se dejó amar y no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba solo en ropa interior al igual que Shizuru. Los juguetones besos ya no eran juguetones sino que apasionados, el vapor de la tina ayudaba al sudor a humedecer sus cuerpos. Los besos de Shizuru nuevamente comenzaron a recorrer el tonificado cuerpo de Natsuki, quien a su vez quitaba el brassiere de esta para masajear con sus manos esos montes que siempre admiró y ahora con mayor razón. Finalmente Shizuru llegó a la entrepierna de su querida peliazul y viendo el estado de necesidad de su novia, decidió no hacerla esperar más, y moviendo la tanga hacia a un lado comenzó a lamer el extremadamente húmedo sexo haciendo que fuertes gemidos escaparan de la morena.

- Ara Natsuki esta tan húmeda, creo que en verdad estabas pensando cosas pervertidas mientras estaba en el baño- dijo Shizuru entre embestidas

- B-b-ba-baka Ah!- en ese momento Shizuru había tomado su clítoris entre sus dientes y lo presiono levemente provocando un dolor satisfactorio, el cual después de desaparecer hizo que la sensación de la boca de la castaña fuera mayor. Cuando Natsuki ya estaba cercana al orgasmo, Shizuru se retiro bruscamente y subió por su cuerpo para comenzar a besarla en los labios evitando que reclamase, quito con maestría su tanga y con 2 dedos la penetro rápidamente, siguió un ritmo rápido de adentro hacia fuera que logro dejar a Natsuki al borde del orgasmo en unos segundos, solo tuvo que presionar ligeramente con su pulgar el clítoris de la morena para que su mundo explotara en miles de colores. Dejó sus dedos dentro dejando que lentamente Natsuki bajara de su orgasmo. Cuando vio que la respiración de su amada se regularizaba, le pidió que se metiera en la bañera, la sentó ahí y se quitó su propia ropa. Recogió la ropa de la morena y la puso a secar, ya que habían caído dentro de la tina. Luego entró a la tina con su futura esposa, y se acomodo entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de la peliazul y su cabeza quedando justo a la altura del hombro de esta. Compartieron nuevos besos, los que las llevarían a varios orgasmos durante lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

Al fin pude terminar el 9no Capitulo *-*!

Las explicaciones creo que no vienen al caso, simplemente fue una crisis de inspiración u,u. Bueno espero lo disfruten y nuevamente gracias a quienes a pesar de mi tardanza siguen leyéndome ;)!

Déjenme sus comentarios por favor!

Atte. Kuga Fujino.


End file.
